


Running from the Future

by adriani



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Duck gets a vision, Hurt/Comfort, Indrid has anxiety, M/M, Post tree arch, Pre mimic arch, Probably a bit of whump later, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator, Whump, boy howdy do I love playing with future vision, first person POV, indrid is caught by the fbi, trans duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriani/pseuds/adriani
Summary: Indrid forsees his own capture and goes on the run.Duck, Ned, and Aubrey find an abandoned Winnebago. They do not find agent stern.





	1. Mothman walks into a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is future vision.

I knew I needed to stay around other people, blend with the crowd, never be alone. If I did that then they'd at least have to make a scene to arrest me and according to my visions they didn't seem to want to do that. So here I was. At a bar. Trying to make small talk with the humans around me instead of curling up in a corner, or hiding in the restroom, or best of all leaving. I had found someone willing to talk to anyone who would listen, all I had to do was nod or hum in approval or disapproval at the appropriate times. I kept getting it wrong. Responding too early. I wasn't paying attention. There were too many futures here, and I had to keep track of them all at all times. I had to be alert. But humans were so unpredictable, so... Volatile. It was what I loved about them, but maybe I liked watching them from a distance better than... This. There were so many of them, and each one could make so many choices. There were hundreds of possibilities just in the next couple of minutes! Hundreds of highly likely possibilities at that. I was getting a headache.   
    I had almost fallen asleep when a man came up to me and commented on my glasses, ignoring my social protection of appearing to be in a conversation with someone already. To make it worse the person I had been pretending to talk with just kept on talking like nothing had changed. I was pretty sure they were drunk. I glanced at the next few minutes. This new man seemed to stick around.   
"Hey, you want a drink?"  
"No thanks."  
"Alright..." he sat there awkwardly for a moment hands in his pockets. I gave him a cursory glance. He was a larger man, but in a soft way. He reminded me a bit of-  
_Duck will be driving up to where the Winnebago is supposed to be. He's driving too fast and his expression is strained. Aubrey and Ned are with him. When they pull up Aubrey will get out of the car first while Duck parks it. They will look at the hollow space where the Winnebago used to be. Duck will start swearing. Ned will joke that maybe you're on vacation. Aubrey will just look angry._   
I blinked and unclenched my hands.   
"You ok?"   
"Fine." They.. came looking for me. Somehow I hadn't expected that. I reached my hand under my glasses and rubbed my eyes, "just tired."   
"Ya, I know that feeling."   
I scanned through the timelines again. There was a 5% chance someone would start a fight but other than that, nothing. Hours would pass, this man kept coming back to talk to me or I might just fall asleep, the bar would close. Then I'd need to find somewhere else to hide.   
"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Henry." he reached out to shake my hand.   
I blinked back to the present and shook his hand, my skin prickling at the contact. "Indrid."  
"Indrid? Cool name... you here with anyone Indrid?"   
"No."  
"You could be here with me?"  
I frowned. "Are you... flirting with me?" I considered myself to be pretty in touch with human behavior despite not interacting with them a lot... but apparently not so much.  
_"I mean- sorry, that was kind of forward of me."_  
"I mean-"   
I cut him off, "no it's alright. Uh, I'm just passing through though so I'm gonna be gone by tomorrow." I just wanted to sit in a corner and get a chance to thoroughly scan through all the futures. It was making me paranoid not knowing.  
"But-"  
"-look I'm flattered and everything but I'm not really... in the mood."   
"Ah, ya, sorry. I get that."   
He went quiet and I took the opportunity to look through more futures. If I left at the last moment then there was a good chance there would be other people leaving at the same time. But there would be nowhere else open-  
"So if your not here for a drink, or with friends, what are you here for?"   
I sighed. Any other time and I might have actually enjoyed this, but I was trying to run from the FBI right now. "To be around people, I guess... This is the only place open this late around here."  
"Ya, that's fair."   
I might just have to go back to the Winnebago and drive all night again. I needed to find some place to get some sleep. The chances of me crashing were getting too high for my liking. The chances of being caught were also getting too high for my liking. If I stopped traveling for a moment the chances of being caught spiked immediately. That is unless I was around lots of other people.   
"You wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?"   
"No."   
"Alright... Well... I'll get out of your hair then." he got up with a sigh and went to sit with someone else.   
I slouched down into my coat till he was gone, "...sorry."  
  


I decided to take my chances and sleep for the last hour or so before the bar closed. If something too bad were to happen my visions of it would wake me up. Hopefully. I went to sleep to the sound of the drunk still babbling on beside me.

_It will be raining. Your hair is slick and wet and you can't tell if the water rolling down your face is rain or tears. Your back is pressed against the building behind you. There is no escape._ _There is a needle in his hand and then everything goes out of focus._  
I jerked awake. The same man from before was shaking me awake.   
"Hey, the bar's closing."  
I steadied my breathing and brushed him off of me feeling irritable, "why are you still here?"   
He scowled at me, "Just thought you might not want to be kicked out."   
I huffed and got up. The bar was mostly empty except for a couple pretty drunk looking people being ushered out by the bartender. That was the moment I realized I hadn't looked very thoroughly this far in the future before I fell asleep. Stupid. Stupid Indrid. The whole point of being awake at all while not driving was to look through the futures. I frantically began flicking through the most likely ones as I headed toward the door. I was shocked out of my reveries when I was suddenly drenched as I stepped outside. Of course, it just had to be raining. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. 

"Hey I've got an umbrella if you want to share."

I shivered again, "Alright... Thanks." 

"Which way you headed?" he asked standing half in the rain as he held the umbrella over me. 

I began to point to where I had parked the winnebago, then stopped... and rotated to point at him. 

"You're one of them." there was a 89% chance that I would be caught tonight. And a 100% chance that this man- hank or hans or whatever his name was- was the one to do me in. 

"Sorry?"

This couldn't be happening. I had been so careful. How did they even keep track of me! I just didn't look far enough ahead ONE TIME! 

I had stepped back now, towards the bar-

_ If you run to the door it will be locked  _ -and into the rain.  

_ If you try to run to the Winnebago you will be caught before you reach it.  _

_ If you take off your glasses someone will shoot you and it will likely be the fbi.  _

Maybe being shot was worth it though. There was maybe a 10% chance I would be shot but would escape, and maybe a 2% chance I would escape uninjured.

_ You are cornered. _

Shut up. 

The brick building behind me dug into my back and I became hyper aware of its existence. This couldn't be happening. I looked back up at the present, at the agent in front of me. I reached a hand up to my glasses but it was too late.

_ "Please-" _

"Please-" my mouth had gone dry and I could feel myself hyperventilating. 

He took a moment to look me in the eyes, "Hey, hey, it's okay," he turned my head to the side, "this'll just pinch for a moment."

And there was a needle in his hand and then everything went out of focus.

_ A vehicle will pull up. Two agents in uniform jump out. One picks you up while the other glances around the empty road and the third cleans the needle and stows it away. You are dragged to the back of the van and thrown in.  _

I felt myself being picked up... Then my limp body hit metal flooring. 

_ "Hey, careful!" _

"-careful!"

_ They all climb into the back, the door closes.    _

I felt the van rumble to a start. I watched blurily as the door slammed shut and I couldn't. move.

I let my eyes shut. 

_ They will  _ -

I felt hands on me but could do nothing. 

- _ trap you. _

There were restraints on me now.

_ They will-  _

I didn't want to be conscious. 

_ -study you. _

Please just let me drift away.

_ They will- _

Please.

_ Break you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter! I hope to have the next chapter up before the next amnesty episode goes up and will try to keep to that schedule. I’m a very slow writer, partially because I get kinda perfectionistic with it. This story is actually an attempt to break that habit. I always get stuck in the plotting of stories so I’m writing this one mostly blind. That being said please forgive any plot holes, but do mention if you see one and I’ll try to make up an excuse lol.


	2. Duck Newton: worrier extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck Newton has a vision and then confuses everyone for the rest of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't usually write characters swearing, but I felt like it would be ooc for these guys not too, lol, so there is swearing but I have censored it somewhat. So. Ya. Enjoy!

When Duck fell asleep that night he had a dream too vivid to be just a dream. It was of Indrid: sitting in a corner staring at the future in despair, smiling too wide instead of answering questions, shivering in the center of a room while vague figures buzz around him like a timelapse.   
Duck jolted awake. Then fell back onto his pillow. What was all that about? He hadn't seen Indrid since he flew off into the sunset nearly a month ago. And when Indrid never got back in touch with them, well, Duck sort of assumed he was probably a bit ticked off they had stolen his glasses and wanted nothing to do with them. But he could always make a new disguise, right? So he was fine... right? Maybe Aubrey or Ned had seen him. Duck had admittedly been pretty busy making up for the work he missed during the hunts and hadn't been very available.   
He headed out his door and realized about halfway to the Cryptonomica that he was getting a stitch in his side from running too hard. He should have borrowed Leo's car. F*ck losing his powers. he kept forgetting! He still kept accidentally keeping his schedule open at 6:00 each day and then finding himself alone with nothing to do just in time to remember that Minerva wasn't coming back.   
He arrived at Ned's door breathing hard and with a stitch in his side. Kirby was at the main desk typing away at the newest lamplighter. 

"Hey, Kirby" 

Kirby looked up from his work with a start, "Oh, hey Duck! What's up?" 

“You seen Ned around here?"

"Ya, he's in the back." 

“A'right, thanks, Kirby."

Duck made his way to the back of the museum-store and found Ned busy cleaning the Jersey Devil's display glass, "Heeey, Ned."

Ned looked up, "Oh! Hello Duck, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I was just wonderin' if you or Aubrey'd seen Indrid lately? -or at all since the last abomination?"

“Hmm, noo? I don't believe so Duck, although I can't speak for Aubrey." He glanced to the side looking guilty, but Ned always looked guilty about something or other, "what brings this on anyway?"

"Ah, nothin'. I just- last time we saw him I punched him in the face, ya know?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Weeell... that was nearly a month ago, I'm sure he's recovered from a little thing like that."

"Ya." Duck kicked aimlessly at a bit of pine needles someone had tracked in.

Ned sighed, "You want me to drive you over to the lodge?"

"Yaaa."  
\--  
Ned pulled the Lincoln into Mama's driveway and parked it.

"Sorry for making you drive over here Ned, you really didn't have to."

"Nah, I needed to talk to mama anyway." 

"Still, you were in the middle-"

"Oh, hush. I'll just get Kirby to do it later."

Just then Aubrey came skipping into the lobby, her face lighting up as soon as she saw them, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey, there Aubrey," Duck smiled back at her while Ned just waved on his way back to Mama's office. "Uh, I was just wonderin' if you'd seen Indrid around since the last abom'nation? It just occurred to me that he just sorta... disappeared, n I got to worryin' about him."

"Oh. Ya actually! I went over later that week to make sure he hadn't run off on us and he was there." 

"What did he say?" 

"Eugh, not much. He seemed distracted. -but I mean he does have all those futures running around in his head all the time so that's gotta be pretty distracting. If I had to keep track of the future I'd probably forget the present even existed! I'd never get anything done! Not that that sort of thing doesn't happen already," she laughed at herself, "but, um, he'd gotten a pair of reflective sunglasses from somewhere. They were more orangish than his old pair. And not round. I'm not sure if they were his disguise or not. Oh! But ya, back in human form, did seem a bit surprised to see me, but again he seemed distracted, so- you ok Duck?" 

"Ya, it's just -f*ck!" Ducks face twisted into something inscrutable, "He knew! -or knows! Or- Sh*t!" duck looked back up at Aubrey like he had just remembered she was there, "we gotta go see if he's still there, Aubs- comeon!" 

"Wait wait wait! Knew about what? Duck?" Aubrey squawked as Duck pulled her out the door. 

"Sh*t! I need Ned's car!" Duck let go and made a U-turn back towards the lodge just in time to see Ned open the door of Mama's office, still talking back into the room as he walked backwards out of it. 

"Ned, we're taking your car." 

Ned turned around, "ok, but I'm driving." 

"Not if you take any longer your not!" Duck called back as he rushed back outside. 

"Don't you f*ucking dare touch my-!"  
\--  
Ned sat grumpily in the back of his own car while Aubrey laughed at him and Duck drove worryingly fast. 

"Look Duck, he's probably fine. Just slow down a bit? Please? For me? Your frieeend?" he fluttered his eyelashes at Duck in the rearview mirror. 

Duck's worried expression broke and he smiled despite himself and rolled his eyes, "F*ck off Ned." The smile flickered out, "This is serious."

"Fine but then one of you get to go look for Stern if I'm going to be cleaning my beautiful vehicle." 

"It's- Ned I'm drivin' on the road for petesake. It's not like we're goin' on some four-wheelin’ cross country adventure, Ned." 

"You stole my car, and our friend Mama would like somebody to go out and look for him." 

"Why?" Aubrey frowned.

"Well, he hasn't been seen around the lodge in quite a few days. And well... keep your enemies close as the proverbial saying goes." 

Aubrey groaned, "and you’re trying to pass this off onto us I suppose."

"I think it's only fair."

"Alright, I'll do it." Aubrey's eyes twinkled in mischief behind her glasses, "But only if you help me prank Jake later."

"Deal." They shook hands on it as Duck turned into the lot where the Winnebago... used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry I'm getting this out a bit late, but I got sick and couldn't think straight for a few days so yea... Also, I spent a bunch of time writing the third chapter cause it's way more interesting than this one lol. So good news: I might (key word might) get the next chapter out early. Again, I'm planning on posting biweekly, in sync with the podcast. (Tho maybe I'll switch it to be on the off weeks eventually? We'll see. Comment and tell me if you would like that or Nah.) anyway, Thanks for reading! See you soon!


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously(because it's been awhile since I updated):  
> Indrid had been on the run from the fbi. Frantic and tired he stops at a bar late at night to rest. He doesn't get a chance/is too tired to look through the futures in time and is captured. 
> 
> Duck has a vision of Indrid captured and gets Aubrey and Ned together to see if he's ok. Mama asks Ned to look around for Stern who she hasn't seen for a few days. Ned passes this duty off to Aubrey. They arrive at the RV park to find Indrid gone.
> 
> NEXT:  
> Indrid apparently fished some random sunglasses out of the garbage to use as his charm now and he hates them.  
> Stern makes an apperance and is suspiciously good at his job because I started writing this before everyone decided he was harmless.  
> Indrid is STRESSED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm a week late and I'm so sorry! This chapter took a lot of time to write because 1. I'm just a slow writer, and 2. I did SO MUCH research for this! On prisions and how like super duper fancy prisons work (Even tho, to be clear, he's not really in a traditional prison here. so if I got anything wrong that's totally why that is and not because I got it wrong lol.)  
> I also did a ton of research on interrogation techniques. It's actually very interesting.  
> But anyway, yea, I hope you like it, ENJOY!

_In half an hour Duck Newton will be looking through the parks registry trying to find the Winnebagos license plate number. Every once in a while he will swear then put his head in his hands before continuing to scroll. The Winnebago wasn't registered to park in that campground anyway. You know Duck knows this._

_In half an hour Ned will have gotten out his old maps. He's tracking how far someone could get from Kepler in a day. Kirby comes in and Ned asks him if he's heard of any new Mothman sightings. He says he hasn't._

_In half an hour Aubrey will be at the lodge looking for agent stern. She can't find him._

_In half an hour you will be conscious again._

 

     I woke up slowly. I was lying on a smooth hard surface and there was no sound except my own breathing and the soft buzz of a light. I opened my eyes and squinted through the sh*ty sunglasses I'd found in the garbage to replace my old ones ...My glasses! I let out a sigh of relief. At least they hadn't taken those.

     I rolled over and struggled to sit up. My head spun for a moment and I almost fell back to the ground. I was in my human form- of course I was, I had the glasses on- and I was in the same clothes as before. The weight of the crystal around my neck, however, was missing and my stomach twisted violently as I noticed its absence. I gagged -because of the drugs, not because the sudden feeling of despair was so sudden and strong- but nothing came up. When was the last time I'd eaten anyway? Unimportant. They wouldn't let me die. I tried to stand up but ended up dry heaving again before I had moved an inch.Alright, so forget about trying to get up. It was pointless anyway. New plan. Figure out where you are.

     I quickly took stock of my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that the room was made completely of concrete. There was a concrete table sticking out of the wall, an odd concrete toilet-sink combo next to the concrete "bed" I was sitting on, and a concrete shower in the corner. There was no window. Across from me there were a set of barred doors and then after that a solid wall with the real door. It was mettle and looked like the type of door with five different types of ID on the other side. My clothes were still slightly damp from the rain so I couldn't have been out for more than 24 hours and therefore was probably not more than a couple of states away from where I started. Unless you added air travel to the equation. That would complicate things. So really I had no idea. Great. If only my powers worked in past tense.

     Of course, I had looked at the futures in which I was captured before. But it had been basically impossible to figure out where they took me. There where a few different possibilities but I hadn't recognized any of them, nor had I been able to get any clues as to where they were. Besides, I had been half out of my mind with paranoia and sleep deprivation. Now I could add nausea, headache, fear, and despair to the list. It was cold in here too. Merciful Sylvain, I felt awful.

     I sat there until the drugs wore off, until I ran out of things to keep myself from panicking, until I was about to fall asleep despite my anxieties. Then there were footsteps outside my door and some fumbling, and the door slid open. Two guards came in, the first door swished back close, the barred door opened, and they filed in. They were both larger than me, and their faces were covered.

      I ignored how fast my heart was suddenly beating and smiled in fake ease at them, "Anything I can do for you gentlemen?"

      They weren't going to respond. Instead, they hauled me to my feet, their fingers digging into my arms, and marched me out of the room.

     At first, I tried to memorize where we were going, but I soon lost track. The building was labyrinthine and the hallways all looked the same. Within a few turns I wouldn't have been able to get back to my cell even if I wanted to. Once I was thoroughly lost we stopped in front of a new door. It was grey and mettle like all the other doors, but while the other doors just had various numbers on them, this one was marked "I-E2". This new door slid open and I was lead to a chair and then handcuffed to it. The guards left.

     I surveyed my surroundings. The room was larger than my cell, but for the most part empty. There was the table in the corner as well as a chair, but I was facing towards a large mirror.

_A man who you recognize as Agent Stern looks intently at you from the other side of the glass._

     One-way mirror. Right.

_In a moment he will reach forward and hit a button. His voice will come over speakers in the room, "good afternoon-"_

     "Good afternoon. How did you sleep?"

     I made a face but didn't respond.

     "My name is Agent Stern."

     In the hours I had spent scanning the possible futures I had seen this and all the various ways it could go.

     "What's yours?"

     And what I'd learned was that Agent Stern was very good at getting me to talk. My best bet was to just say nothing, give them nothing to work with, not even the time of day.

      "You're Indrid Cold, correct?"

     I clamped my mouth shut tight.

     "...Do you not want to talk to me?"

_"Oh? What made you think that?" You want to say._

     But I didn't.

      "I want to work with you, but you're making it very difficult. If you would talk to me you might find your not in nearly as much trouble as you might think you are." Stern waited a beat, and when I didn't respond he sighed over the speakers, then tried again, "you can talk now, or you can go back to your cell."

     I sighed in relief. That hadn't taken too long.

     ...Or not.

     "What is your name?" this time something had switched in sterns tone of voice. He wasn't asking anymore, he was demanding.

      I didn't look up, just hunched my shoulders a bit at the less than pleasant futures becoming possible. This was inevitable though. It was either this or slowly feeding them information about myself, and more importantly Sylvain and the pine guard.

     "I know you can understand me, and I know you can respond. You're being rather rude don't you think?"

     There was a long silence then that stretched longer and longer until I began to think he had just left me here. I began to fidget. There was a thread loose on the sleeve of my shirt and I started fiddling with it.

     "Alright. Take him away. We can try again once he's had some time to think about it."

     I'd somehow managed to get the thread tangled around my finger. _It will cut off your circulation._ I untangled it quickly.

     The guards came in and I was taken back to my cell.

     Back to my cell with my thoughts. I looked at the futures till it became largely pointless. I caught myself chewing on my shirt and reprimanded myself. I took a shower because it was the only thing in the room to do. Oh, goddess, this place was going to make me hygienic! What horror.

    I wondered what time it was. There wasn't a clock in my cell, or a window to tell the time by. Stern had said "good afternoon" but I didn't know how long it had been since then. I slept anyway. It would be better than just sitting around and worrying. So I slept, and then woke up and worried anyway. And worried some more. I Sifted through futures till my head was pounding. If only I had my sketchbook, maybe I could keep track of them all.

     Someone came and slid food under the barred door and left again. They wouldn't speak to me. I didn't eat. Maybe if I paced enough I'd wear a hole in the floor and escape that way. I laughed too hard at that joke. I wasn't allowed to go crazy this early, it couldn't have been more than a day.  
  
     Then there were footsteps outside my door, and fumbling with the locks, and my heart leapt into my throat at the noise. Two guards entered. I grinned at them and they marched me down the halls. I tried to count the turns -Left left right left right right- but I lost track. We came to a door: "I-E2". I was handcuffed to the chair and left.

     "Good morning," came Sterns voice over the speakers.  
  
     I smiled at him but said nothing.  
  
     "You could at least say 'good morning' back."  
  
     I grinned bigger.  
  
     He sighed, "so I see you still don't want to talk." He paused as if he expected a response, "alright, well I guess that means I get to do the talking."  
  
     I nodded then caught myself.  
  
     "I'm going to tell you a story. If you have something to say at any point or want to correct me, do feel free." He took a breath and then began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually gonna be twice as long as this, but I'm breaking it up into two chapters, so next week's chapter is still gonna be indrids pov cause I want the two sections to be read side by side. We'll then go back to Ducks pov after that. Also I guess I'm gonna be posting on off Thursdays now? Anyway! Please comment about what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could improve, what was effective, how various characters come across etc! It legitimately both makes my day and also increases my writing speed ×1000 for every comment!! And like it doesn't have to be fancy either, u can just say "hey I liked this bit, yay." or whatever and I'll love you forever!  
> Anyway. See ya!


	4. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Indrid is captured by the fbi.  
> Duck has a vision of indrid and gets the pine guard to investigate. They find indrids Winnebago abandoned.  
> Indrid is interrogated by Stern but refuses to speak at all. Stern decides to tell him a story. 
> 
> Next: the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woodrow Derenburg was a real person and I usually make a point not to write fiction about real people. His story is actually, at least to me, really heartbreaking. Researching for this chapter was really hard for me (especially since I'm pretty sure that he actually had some form of schizophrenia, which my uncle has as well.) and even before I came to that conclusion and assuming it's all true his story is really just... so sad. Anyway, because of this I just want to make it very clear that I'm not trying to write about the real woodrow. I am writing about a character vaguely inspired by him who happens to share his name. 
> 
> That all being said I also did try to stay true to the sort of overall legend (minus some places I had to bend it either for the flow or to keep indrid in character.) Trying to smash the taz cannon together with the actual legends was harder than you would think. If you listen to his original interview where he talks about his first meeting with cold I've even tried to match up most of the dialogue. Anyway, if you have heard this story before, or had no idea indrid was a double cryptid till now I hope you enjoy this retelling/backstory. :)

    Woody yawned as he drove slowly home from work that day. The sun had nearly set already and he was ready to be home with his wife and young daughter. A car whizzed past him going a highly unlawful speed and he started, swerving the car to the side in his surprise. Another vehicle whizzed past following closely behind the first, so fast he didn't get a good look at it, but it was large, far too large. If he hadn't swerved it could have taken him off the road. He honked a couple of times, futile, expecting the cars to ignore him. But then the second one, the too large one, the one that, as he was looking at it now, did not look like a car at all, slowed and turned, blocking off the whole two-lane highway and nearly all of the roadside as well. He hit the break and tried desperately to swerve around it, the car bumping and clanking in protest as he went off the road. The vehicle moved smoothly in front of him just fast enough that he had time to put on the breaks, but definitely with the intent of forcing him to stop. 

    His truck came to a halt, headlights shining on its smooth surface. The vehicle was hovering in mid-air and a soft whirring noise hummed within it. He sat there and waited, letting himself catch his breath. A car was coming along the highway from the opposite direction but turned a corner before he could be sure they had seen him. A door opened in the vehicles smooth surface and a man stepped out. He stepped down onto the grass, squinting in woodys headlights, and began walking to the passenger-side door.  
  
    "Hello. Would you please roll down the window on the right-hand side of your truck?"   
  
    Woody blinked shaking himself from his shock and obeyed. The smell of ozone from the rain earlier swept into the truck, carrying with it... something else. The vehicle's whirring increased and it lifted up into the sky leaving the man behind.   
  
    The man came up to the window as Woody rolled it down, "Hello there. I would like to talk to you, what are you called?" Had his lips not moved when he said that?   
  
    "Uh, my name's Woodrow. Er- what are you... Called?"   
  
    "I'm called 'Cold', I mean you no harm." his mouth definitely hadn't moved, “I was just wondering if you could tell me what that is called?" He looked toward the nearby city lights then back at Woody. His mouth didn't move. He just... Smiled. It wasn't an odd smile, not too big or forced. Just wrong. "Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm." His lips still weren't moving.   
  
    "What the...," Woody trailed off, "are you talkin’ in my head?"   
  
    "If that makes the most sense to you, then yes." he was still just smiling, "in fact, if you want you could probably just think what you want to say. Whichever is more comfortable for you."   
Woody took a deep breath, and then another... and then another, and then he was taking quick shallow breaths instead and this wasn't right and-   
  
    "Please, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, I just haven't figured out how to replicate-" he let out what sounded like an expletive but it wasn't in English, "Why are you all so afraid of us? We don't mean you any harm. We eat, we breath, we sleep, we bleed just like you, I even look like you. Why...?" Cold had hardly moved the whole time, however, his voice got more and more upset as he went on. Then he calmed himself. "Hey, hey, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you. Ok? Please don't be frightened, just look at me."   
    Woody tried valiantly to blink the tears from his eyes and looked up.   
     "You're fine, you're ok," Colds voice had taken on a soft, soothing tone now and Woody let it calm him, "I am not going to hurt you, we are not going to hurt you, nobody is going to hurt you. You're fine, you are safe. Ok?"   
    Woody nodded hesitantly.   
    "Ok. Now, I was just wondering if you could tell me what this place is called?"   
    "Uuh-" his voice was far too shaky; he cleared it, "it's Parkersburg... It's a city?"   
    "Yes... Ok, good. Good. And most people live there? In the city?" He looked again at the city lights behind them.   
  
    "W-well, ya, but mostly the city is a place we all come together to do business, buy and sell..."  A car went passed them and Cold looked up, his eyes following it until it disappeared.   
  
    "Do you work?"   
  
    "Yes, I have a job, I'm a salesman." Woody forced himself to relax his death grip on the steering wheel, "I sell sewing machines, I... Uh, I don't know how to explain it to you?"   
  
    "No, I understand. You're a trader."   
  
    "Ya." another car zipped by and Cold again seemed mesmerized by it. Woody fidgeted, "what do you do?"   
  
    Cold shook himself and focused back on him, "Right now I am a searcher."   
  
    Woody nodded and stared into his lap as another truck zipped by. As soon as it was gone he could almost feel Colds eyes on him again.   
  
    "Look at me Woodrow, I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
    "I- I know that." he raised his eyes again but this time just stared at the buttons of colds coat. It was too disconcerting to look at his face while he talked.   
  
    Cold seemed to suddenly come to a decision. He stepped back from the truck as his vehicle landed behind him.   
  
    "It was nice talking to you. We will see you again, Mr.Derenburger."   
  
    "Wha- what does that mean?"   
  
    Cold just smiled, then turned and stepped back into the vehicle, and he was gone.   
  
——   
  
  
    I realized too late that my smile-mask had fallen from my face. I had seen this coming, but it didn't prevent it from affecting me. Woody...  I had still been in contact with Sylvain at the time, still at least pretending to do my job while trying to invent a whole new type of illusion magic on the side. It seemed both so long ago and like I'd just met him yesterday.   
  
    “He went home and told his wife,” Stern continued, “who believed him and called the police. The next day the local NBC affiliate got in contact with him and asked to interview him, to which he agreed.”   
  
    If only he hadn’t agreed. If only I had cared enough at the time to look into his future. Maybe things would have been different.   
  
    “Have I missed anything?”

 

    I gritted my teeth and frowned stubbornly at the floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of it! I can't tell if indrid seems in character here (taking into account that that's him 40 years ago) and I'm probably gonna end up writing that version of him some more later so any thoughts about that are greatly appreciated.


	5. To the Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Indrid is captured by the fbi.  
> Duck has a vision and with Ned and Aubrey goes to the rv park to find indrid gone.  
> Indrid is interogated by agent stern but refuses to talk.  
> Stern tells him his own story to see how he reacts. The story makes indrid sad.
> 
> Next:  
> Aubrey sees a spooky car.

     Aubrey kicked at a rock outside the most recent gas station. It had been nearly a week since Duck had first come rushing into the lodge inexplicably worried about indrid; since then he had explained about his visions. He had tried to describe where he thought indrid was, but mostly he just remembered the despair on his face. Which was worrying for sure, but not super helpful.    
  
     She had tried to enlist Ned in her attempts to find Indrid and Ned had taken a look at his maps and poked around for new Mothman stories and had given up. If Indrid didn't want to be found there was little chance anyone could find him, least of all them. But she had begged and eventually he had given in and agreed to drive her out to the places they collectively decided Indrid was most likely to be. They were stopped somewhere or other getting gas now, Ned was filling up the tank while she grabbed snacks from inside. Duck had opted out of coming with today. He couldn't miss any more days of work if he wanted to go on the next hunt and he was just stressing himself out over the whole thing. She idly popped a chip in her mouth as she kicked around the strip of grass between her and the road. There was a bar across the street with a very sleek black car parked there. It was the sort of car that the FBI drove in movies. She smirked at the idea of Stern driving it. It was just the sort of thing he'd do too.   
  
    "Aubrey! Ready to go!" Ned called from his car.    
  
    "Alright! Coming!" she popped another chip in her mouth and turned back to the gas station. A minute later they were pulling back onto the highway and heading to their next destination. The black car she had seen before followed them out suddenly seeming a lot more intimidating.    
  
    They drove through Durbin, saw an RV but not a Winnebago, then the hour or so to the last of the likely places. She saw that black car again. Maybe it was just going the same direction as them? Or no, it probably wasn't even the same car ...it was very clean though. This was ridiculous, even if it was the same car, the FBI was not following them. She laughed at herself but kept an eye on it anyway. How long had it been tailing them? Had it been there before she first saw it? When they turned off to drive through their last town and the car still followed them she pointed it out to Ned, who laughed at her but made a couple quick turns on his way through the town. They didn't see the car again after that. It was just an accident then. Aubrey sighed in relief. She was getting paranoid, wasn't she. They pulled into the cryptonomica. There was a single sleek black car in the parking lot. She swore at the exact same time as Ned and put a hand to her heart. The car door opened and a figure stepped out. Ned slammed the door of the Lincoln and swaggered over, the glint of nerves in his eyes.   
  
    "Why hello there friend! Is there anything I can do for you? We are closed at the moment but have you seen our illustrious show, Saturday night dead? It's truly the most fearful of the horrifying! You'll be shaking in your shoes, shivering in your... shirt."   
  
    Stern turned as he shut the door of his car and pinched the bridge of his nose as ned continued, "Yes, yes it seems your fight or flight response is advertisement. Calm down."   
  
    Ned continued undeterred, "We're showing The Blob this Saturday, a truly terrifying piece of entertainment! An hour and a half of pure-"   
  
    "Ned! For heaven's sake, please! Have mercy on me! I need to talk to you, you all might be able to help me," he glanced around, "where's Duck?"    
  
    "I don't know but have you seen-"

  
    Aubrey spoke up before Ned could continue, "Probably his apartment at this hour."   
  
    And that was how they ended up at Ducks front door at 9:00 pm. Stern knocked. Duck opened the door looking, if possible, more tired than usual. He blinked slowly as his brain seemed to slowly recognize who was in front of him.    
  
    "Oh, hey uh, what's up?"    
  
    "May I come in?"    
  
    "Oh uh-" he glanced back at her and Ned, "yeah, sure, uh, come on in."    
  
    He led them inside, quickly shoving stuff into the corner and clearing off the couch. Aubrey sat down, bouncing slightly with nerves while Ned lounged beside her.    
  
    "So, I was hoping you'd be able to help me." Stern began, "And I might be able to help you as well."    
  
    Duck looked up from tinkering around the kitchen, "what do you think we need help with?"   
  
    "Well, your friend has gone missing, and you're all worried about him. Worried enough to go out looking for him, and also worried enough to avoid me."    
  
    "Hey now," Aubrey corrected, "I actually tried looking for you!"   
  
    Stern looked surprised for a moment, "yes, well. Probably because I suddenly and mysteriously disappeared at the same time as your friend."   
  
    "Also because Mama asked her to," Ned added, unhelpfully.   
  
    "No, Mama asked YOU to, but you wheedled me into doing it!"   
  
    "YOU stole my car!"    
  
    "No, Duck stole your car-"   
  
    "Alright alright!" Stern interrupted, "it doesn't matter who stole whose car. The point stands, you're looking for your friend, you don't know where he is, and you're worried about him."   
  
    "I'm not worried-" Ned began to mumble but Stern cut him off.    
  
    "I know where Indrid is, and," he held up a hand to stave off their flurry of questions, "and, I'm willing to help you get in contact with him."   
  
    Aubrey could wait no longer, "where is he? what have you done with him? Is he alright?"   
  
    "Indrid is fine. We haven't hurt him... nor do I plan to. We just want to talk with him, then if it doesn't come to light that he wants to take over the world or something we'll let him go."   
  
    Aubrey spoke up, "why?" Stern just looked confused, "why would you let him go?"    
  
    "Why wouldn't we? Of course, we want to keep an eye on people like him, but I see no point in keeping him around forever." Aubrey squinted at him suspiciously but his expression remained the same.    
  
    "And what do you want from us?" Duck crossed his arms.    
  
    "The same thing you want. I just want you to talk to him. He won't talk to me, heaven knows I've tried."    
  
    There was silence for a moment while they thought it over.    
  
    "Alright." Duck sighed.   
  
    Ned spluttered, "Duck! He's obviously lying! Either that or he has no idea-"   
  
    Aubrey elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut up Ned."   
  
    "I'm just saying we have no reason to trust you."    
  
    "Nor I, you. I'm potentially letting you in on some very secret, very serious FBI business," he sighed, "but it's been nearly a week and he won't talk and if I don't get him to soon-" he caught himself.   
  
    "If you don't get him to talk soon then... What?" Duck prompted.    
  
    "Well, I don't plan on hurting him, but I never was good at being bad cop anyway."    
  
    Duck frowned looking torn, "so what are you suggesting."   
  
    "I'm suggesting that I formally request the assistance of the only government employee Indrid trusts, Duck Newton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I actually finished this chapter on time, but i didn't have any wifi or signal to post it with. I'm super excited for the upcoming chapters! The next chapter is well on its way and should be on time if not early.


	6. a duck and a moth walk into an interrogation chamber...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Indrid runs from Kepler to escape the FBI but is captured anyway. 
> 
> Duck has a vision and gets Aubrey and Ned to go look for indrid but indrid is already gone. 
> 
> Indrid wakes up in some weird FBI prison-ish place and gets interrogated by Stern but refuses to even speak to him. 
> 
> Stern spys on Aubrey and Ned while they attempt to look for Indrid and then follows them back to Kepler. He says he will let Duck talk to Indrid because Indrid won't talk to anyone else, and Duck is technically a government employee. 
> 
> Next: Indrid complains about solitary confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reminder: underlined means he's talking in tandem with someone else.)

     I woke up for the 18th time since I had arrived. Probably not the greatest way to tell time, especially considering my usual sleeping habits were anything but usual, but it was all I had at this point. I pushed my glasses back up my nose and retied the piece of twine keeping them securely on my face. Everything, since I'd been trapped here, felt like some weird fever dream. The only things to do were sleep and look at futures. To make it more confusing I'd fallen asleep while looking at futures more than once and then woke up in what felt like the past.  I stretched, flitting through the nothing that would likely happen for... an amount of time, then I sat there until I was fully awake, then until I started fidgeting, then until I caught myself rocking back and forth. I got up and started pacing instead. There were so many futures to look through. And then time would come and go, and maybe Stern would try to talk to me, or maybe what would happen was nothing. Maybe I would sit in the future for hours or days or who knew how long and nothing. Which, I mean, I should be used to, I'd lived alone for decades now. But that was on my own terms, I had ways to communicate and things I enjoyed, I wasn't locked away with The Nothing.

_Clean black shoes clip down a concrete hallway followed by the tramp of well-worn boots, they track the slightest trail of earth into the halls._

     The door opened and I started. I... Hadn't seen that coming. But Hurray, now I knew someone tracked dirt into the building. Great.

     "Come with us."

     I should be better than this.

_The gate opens and you're led out into the tangle of hallways yet again. You've memorized the way to the interrogation chamber now. Today stern is going to come into the room to talk to you instead of talking through the speaker._

     Good. He must have decided I wasn't dangerous. Hopefully, that meant he thought I was human. But then why had they taken my necklace and not the glasses.

_He will tell you that this is your last chance._

     I ignored the visions that came after that. They always made my fear undeniable. Instead, I blinked a few times as I came back to the present. Stern was sitting across from me, an odd look on his face.

_"Are you even paying attention to me?"_

     "No." There was a beat before I realized my mistake, "no, I'm not talking."

_"Well, that's the most you've talked so far."_

     He looked at me quizzically as I tried to recover, "well, that's..." he stopped himself, "look, indrid, please." his voice was pleading at first, but then it changed, "this is your last chance, Indrid. If you don't talk.." and for the first time, his voice held the same threat the futures did.

     I clamped my mouth shut again and Stern sighed, "I know that you are the same Indrid Cold, and I know that there's something more to this that I'm not seeing. Help me find what I'm missing and we won't have any reason to keep you here anymore." He paused, "otherwise you can just go back to your cell."

     Something unexpected twisted in me at the thought. I couldn't go back to The Nothing. The longer I kept him talking the longer I wasn't trapped there. I took a breath, then another. And shook my head.

     "Well, in any case, I have someone I'd like you to meet today." then he stood and walked out, leaving me alone again.

_The man with the tan boots shifts his feet nervously. He fidgets with the brim of his hat. The door will open in front of him as stern motions him in. He steps forward and sees you. His uniform reads-_

     Duck Newton!? What on earth was he doing here? Stern had only just stepped outside. I shouldn't react, I shouldn't be able to know that it's him yet, but I could already feel stupid, unforgivable tears forming behind my glasses. Goddess, I hadn't cried in ages. Why now, why over this ridiculous human who seemed to have a penchant for trying to save me.

_"Indrid! Are you alright?"_

     I almost answering him before he asked, but I wanted to hear him say it, in reality.

     His footsteps stumbled hurriedly once he entered the room, "Indrid!" The chair across from me scraped across the floor and creaked as he sat, "are you alright?"

     I wanted to scowl at him but couldn't help the smile on my face, "What are you doing here Duck? What have you gotten yourself into?" it felt odd to let myself speak after so long.

     "Honestly? I have no clue. Probably. What're you doin' here?"

     "Oh, well, being forcefully held here and questioned and such-like, you know, the usual," I answered much too cheerfully.

     "Ah." he chuckled sympathetically, "are you actually alright though?"

     I looked up at him then. He was dressed up in his ranger uniform and was fidgeting with the hat in his hand and looking at me like no one had looked at me in... Decades.

_"Indrid?"_

     "Sorry. Um-"

     "Hadn't said anything yet."

_Behind the glass Stern cocks his head to the side._

     "Duck Newton, Shut up." I still couldn't stop smiling. How typical of me.

     "What?" he saw me look pointedly at the mirror,"...oh. Sh*t." he said it like he couldn't care less.

     "Yes, well. Anyway, I'm as well off as anyone who can no longer tell you how many days he's been here could be expected to be."

     "Oh. Sh*t." this time he did care, "Um. It's Wednesday? Does that help?"

     "Give me a date?"

     "The 23rd?"

     "Ok..." I tried to recall what day I'd been captured on and managed it with some trouble, "So I've been here for about a week and a half. Admittedly... Less than I would have guessed."

     "I'm sorry."

     "What on this earth for Duck Newton?"

     "Lettin' this happen to you."

     I laughed, "Goddess your starting to sound like me and you didn't even have any clue-"

     "I did though. A few days before I guess they caught you... I had a vision? Of you. Here. And f*ck, Indrid, you were hurt and you were- you were so-"

     My smile flickered out, "You shouldn't have come here."

     "Aw, your gonna hurt Mr.Stern’s feelings sayin' stuff like that." he glanced nervously at the mirror. Like he's only just realized that he'd just admitted to having visions in front of an FBI agent.

     "Duck this is serious."

     "You bet it f*cking is! That is exactly why I'm here, Indrid!" he reached across the table and grabbed my hand making me shiver, "what's going on here anyway? Stern just told me to talk to you? Cause I guess you won't talk to him, and they're gonna do bad stuff if he can't get you to talk? What do they even want to know anyway?"

     I flinched away from his touch ignoring the hurt on his face, "Everything. Anything. We shouldn't even be talking now. You- we've already said too much."

     "Indrid?"

     "You're trying to-" I glanced at where Stern sat behind the glass, "you're trying to interfere. Like I did. Just, trust me, it only ends in heartbreak." He sat in silence just staring into me with that look that no one ever gave me; full of concern and fondness and care.  I looked away.

_"We were able to beat fate before, why not now?"_

     I sighed and said it with him _,_ "We were able to beat fate before, why not now?"

     Duck looked surprised, then smiled, "h*'ll yeah!"

_Behind the glass, Stern looks between the two of you. He raises an eyebrow and quickly types something into his computer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may notice that the total number of chapters planned has increased. Who knows if that's actually how many it will take, I'm not really planning this very much at all (as you can probably tell from it changing from 30 minutes to a couple of days between when duck got his vision and Indrid was captured.) I'll be going through this and making everything match up once I'm finished with it but for now just assume that whatever is most recent is what is correct. Anyway. More chapters. Yay! I'm super pumped for the next one!  
> ALSO, I'm writing something for the amnesty Adventure bang thing that's going on. That one is also about Indrid, but this time back before the human invasion of sylvain so look out for that in a few months! We'll see if I can keep up with writing them both lol.  
> See you in a couple weeks!


	7. Why is there a chapter about writing government files?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Indrid is captured by the fbi and refuses to talk.  
> Stern spys on Aubrey and Ned for awhile then follows them back to Kepler to ask Duck to talk to Indrid for him. Duck agrees to this.  
> Duck and indrid are finally together! Indrid talks but as he suspected their conversation ends up making Stern even more suspicious. 
> 
> Next: denial is stored in the indrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it is revealed how much the author likes SCPs. 
> 
> The author also did way to much research for this chapter. I probably could have just written nonsense names for the drugs and stuff but noooo. I could be an anesthesiologist now. 
> 
> Italics aren't future vision here, which should be obvious from the context but idk someone might get confused and AO3 wouldn't let me use my original formatting. 
> 
> (Trigger Warning for a character not eating for a significant amount of time. He's not starving himself, cause as we know food doesn't actually contain that much energy for sylphs anyway, but I do portray it kinda... Dramatically? I guess? As dramatic as a formal data file gets. But ya.)
> 
> Enjoy!

    "Hey," Harris snapped his fingers a couple times, "you're zoning out again."

      Stern shook himself, "ughh, I don't think I'd get anything done without you."

     "At least not this late at night."

     "Yea," Stern yawned and focused his eyes back on Indrid's file and the new entry he was supposed to be writing. He scanned over the entries he and Harris had written previously and rubbed his eyes.

 

* * *

Subject #: 00173  Name: Indrid Cold

 

3/06/19- Subject was found at "Griffen's Pub & Eatery" (42 Broad Rd, Oromocto, NB E2V 4J5, Canada) at 2:03 AM AST (1:03 AM EST). Subject was given .15mg/kg of mivacurium (paralyzer) and  2.5 mg/kg propofol (general anesthesia) and brought to site 15 by 3:17 AM EST. Artifact 00256 was found on him at this time and taken in for testing. Anesthesia was maintained for 3.5 hours, however subject remained unconscious until 9:30 AM.

At 7:00 PM subject was interviewed by T.R.Stern but would not respond to any promptings.

    Attachment: (173-INT01.mp4)

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/07/19- Subject was interviewed at 9:00 AM by T.R.Stern but would not respond. Subject became visibly upset at the mention of his assumed past but still would not respond to any promptings.

    Attachment:(173-INT02.mp4)

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/08/19- Subject taken to hospital wing at 7:15 AM to perform general testing. Results returned normal excluding the following:

Vitamin B and Iron levels low.

Cavities on molars 13, 2, and 19.

Resting HR 130 bpm

     Attachment: 173-generaltests.pdf

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/09/19- Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/10/19- Subject exhibited signs of having a panic attack at 2:15 AM.

Subject was interviewed at 5:00 PM by H.T. Harris but would not respond to any promptings.

    Attachment:(173-INT03.mp4)

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/11/19- Subject was interviewed by T.R.Stern and H.T.Harris at 11:00 AM but refused to respond. Subject was visibly upset at the mention of his refusal to eat.

      _Note by T.R.Stern: For the future reference of anyone analyzing these interviews, it has been noticed by both myself and Agent Harris that -with rare exception- the more upset the subject is the more he smiles. This fits with previous knowledge of the subject._

    Attachment:(173-INT04.mp4)

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/12/19- At 12:30 PM subject threw food back through the secondary door and, among other things, yelled that it was "of no use" to him. Subject then demanded the return of artifact 00256. Subject refuses to eat.

    Attachment: (clip01_cam2.mp4)

Subject taken into lab at 4:00 PM for testing.

Results:

Subject has the same energy signal artifact 00256 gives off, but weaker.

    Attachment:(173_CS256-LAB01.pdf)

 

3/13/19- Subject interviewed by T.R.Stern and became visibly upset at mention of going back to his cell. Subject refused to respond to any promptings.

    Attachment:(173-INT05.pdf)

Subject exhibited signs of having a panic attack at 8:00 PM.

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/14/15- Subject taken into lab for testing. Results:

Previous energy signal is significantly weaker than before.

Hypothesis: Subject is dependant on this energy, and therefore artifact 00256, for fuel. However, subject has yet to show significant signs of starvation to confirm this.

    Attachment:173_CS256-LAB02.pdf

Subject refuses to eat.

 

3/15/15-

_Note by H.T.Harris: earlier the subject was exhibiting some pretty odd behavior? Obviously, that's not that unusual, but I thought I'd take note of it. He was acting almost animalistic, growling, and trying to break down the door by force. He also keeps just sitting there and staring at the camera for hours on end, and honestly, it's starting to freak me out._

Subject refuses to eat

 

3/16/15- T.R.Stern has requested assistance from Ranger Newton, who was familiar with the subject before.

Subject was interviewed by T.R.Stern at 4:00 and said only that he was "not going to talk". Subject refused to respond to all other promptings. Subject became visibly upset when the Agent left the room.

    Attachment:(175-INT06.mp4)

Subject was interviewed by D.Newton at 4:15 with T.R.Stern observing. Subject seemed overjoyed at Newton's presence, and began talking to him, but insisted that he should not be here and that they should not be speaking. Newton-

* * *

 

 

     And there Stern had stopped. He ran a hand through his hair and played the video clip again. The problem was, he couldn't decide whether he should record Ranger Newton as if he was an agent or as if he was a subject. Newton seemed to also know what was going on, and seemed much more inclined to talk about it; perhaps he ought to be promoted. But... No, he didn't want to destroy any small amount of trust either of them had for him. Yet anyway. Really, Stern decided, he just needed to write out a transcript of the "interview" and study it like gospel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Explanation for the more technical bits of this: Indrid was captured in Canada (hence why the fbi didn't want to arrest him in public) and he was in a different time zone from duck at the time which fixes the time-related plothole I made earlier. Wherever indrid is now they're using eastern standard time. This was kind of hard to express in the file format, but I think I managed it. Anyway I thought I'd clarify since there's so much info crushed into that first entry. Also. That pub is a real place so if you want to know the exact location of indrids capture... ;)  
> \--
> 
> I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter but it felt like Stern needed a chapter before we continued. Comment and tell me what you're opinion on stern is so far in this story, he's a surprisingly complex character to write and I'm never quite sure how much to let the audience in on. I'd like to know how much you guys have caught on to when it comes to him.


	8. The Bars that Separate Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> This is the one where indrid is captured by the fbi.   
> Stern has enlisted Duck to talk to indrid cause indrid won't talk to anyone else. 
> 
> Next:  
> Duck tries to speak without giving away All The Secrets ft. The author attempting to write a scene with indrid from someone else pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: slight panic attack at the end.

Duck sat outside the bars of Indrids cell and fumed silently. Stern had agreed to let him see Indrid here, on the condition that he get Indrid to eat something, or at least get a straight answer on why he was apparently refusing to.

     "'Not hurting him' my *ss," he grumbled to himself.

    When he had arrived Indrid was asleep and Duck didn't have the heart to wake him. He looked like he needed it. Indrid seemed a lot worse off than he had initially let on, and Duck wasn't sure of the extent of it. He fiddled at the brim of his hat. Even Stern had seemed a bit worried when he told Duck that Indrid hadn't been eating, and hearing creepy noises while staying the night at the top-secret FBI prison hadn't done anything to assuage his own fears. Indrid stirred in his sleep. someone outside was wheeling some squeaky old cart or something down the hall, and Duck glared through the wall at where the offending noise was receding, but to no avail. Indrid groaned and blinked his eyes open blearily across from him.

    "Hey." Duck announced his presence.

    Indrid flinched in surprise, "Oh. Hello." he sat up quickly and glanced around the room nervously, "You're alone?"

    "I mean, yeah?"

    Indrid pushed his glasses back to their proper position on his face, "I mean, there are still cameras but... I don't know." he relaxed some, then stretched slowly and began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "It's weird... Stern letting anything of interest happen here." he laughed hollowly.

    Duck shrugged, "you'd probably know better than I would."

    "No I really wouldn't Duck." he sighed, then waved it away, "so, what did Stern want you to tell me today?"

    "Oh uh, he said you haven't been eating? Is that true?"

    "Ah. Yes." Duck opened his mouth to protest, "-BUT! But-but-but, before you start lecturing me! Please do recall... Uh... Things... that maybe one of the lodge members may have mentioned to you?"

     "That's a lot of things Indrid."

     "About..." he went quiet for a few moments, "Alright, here. Hotsprings. What do they do? "

    Duck thought for a moment, "they give en-"

    "Please try not to give away any more information than we already have."

    "Right..." Duck screwed up his face trying to think of a way to say what he wanted without giving anything away, "they are-"

    "Nope." Indrid interrupted him quickly, "Try again. Use as few words as possible and be as vague as possible."

    Duck frowned, "They're... Important... For... Not-goin'-crazy?"

    "Better." Indrid smiled in that odd way of his, "Certainly better than your lying anyway."

    "Thanks? But about that, Indrid. How have you been... Living? all this time? Without the springs? I've never seen you there."

    "Excellent point, Duck. Remember my necklace? The one with the crystal? They've taken it from me." he glanced up at a seemingly random corner of the room, "AND I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE IT BACK!"

    But, what does that have to do with you not eat- Oh! Cause you- uh-" indrid was staring at him intently, "nevermind."

    Indrid grinned, "very good Duck Newton!"

    Duck felt the slightest warmth bubble up in him, "ah well, I try."

    "So. You see." he continued pleasantly, "I'm not starving myself. They're starving me."

    "Yea, Indrid, that's not a whole f*cking lot better."

    "I'll be alright, you can just convince them to give it back."

    "How do I do that!? I'm not a persuasive person, Indrid."

     He drummed his fingers lightly on his thigh as he thought, "I think you're a very persuasive person. Just don't try to lie, you'll be fine."

    "I'll... Try my best."

    "Thank you." he sighed and closed his eyes, "Now. What were YOU wanting to talk to me about?"

    "I dunno. How've you been?"

    "Still worrying about me, Duck Newton?" Indrid's fingers resumed their tapping, a slight nervous energy in the room.

    "I ain't gonna stop till you're safely out of here."

    "Now now, Duck" he lilted, eyes still closed, "talk like that will get you in trouble around here."

    Duck frowned, "but Stern said-"

    Indrid's eyes snapped open, "don't listen to a word that f*cking, deceptive-" he seemed lost for words for a moment, then almost surprised at the outburst... Then he continued, his voice trembling softly, "You shouldn't have come here. You shouldn't have come here. You absolute- absolute- " whatever he had planned to say broke down into sobs.

    Duck stood up, "Holy F*ck. Indrid?"

    "Sorry. Sorry. It's just- exhausting." he fumbled with his glasses as he tried to wipe his eyes, "you're trying to help. I know that. And... You are helping."  he sniffed then growled as a tear escaped down his cheek, "sorry."

    Duck opened his mouth to try and say something comforting but instead all that came out was, "yea." He stepped forward but then remembered the bars between them, "yea. F*ck, I'm sorry."

    "No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for." he took a deep shuddering breath then forced a smile onto his face, "I don't know why that happened. I'm just tired, I guess."

     "Except you only just woke up, Indrid."

     "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write indrid not in first person. The question is, does this make me Indrid kin?   
> Jokes aside, I have no idea weather this is on schedule anymore? I just sort of post approximately every other week. That being said I'm going on a short hiatus until I manage to write the first chapter of my adventure bang fic cause I need to NOT procrastinate on that. So the next chapter may take 3 or 4 weeks to get out(yikes). But we'll see, I keep writing this one instead cause I like it a lot, lol.   
> But good news! I actually have the rest of the story ploted out for the most part! that being said, how dark y'all want that whump to get? :3  
> Next chapter will probably be another Duck chapter.  
> Comments are my life blood. Pls.


	9. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Hey remember this story from like a month ago? It's the one where Indrid is captured by the FBI! And everything is pain and sadness. But don't worry, it gets worse! ;)
> 
> Next:  
> Duck has a brilliant plan: lying.

     Duck followed Stern down the corridor back to their quarters. The difference between this wing of the building and where they had just come from was dramatic. The prison wing was all hard metal, concrete, and heavy doors; this wing had drywall, carpet, and doorknobs. This was a place of work, that was... something he had never seen before. All the hallways looked the same either way, without Stern he was sure he would be lost in seconds. 

     "And here you are." Stern drew him from his thoughts and into a sparse, but comfortably furnished room, "I'm right down the hall if you need me." he smiled warmly and left. 

     Duck wandered into the room shutting the door behind him. His suitcase and ranger jacket lay on the bed where he had left them that morning. Duck collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day. Stern had managed to pull some strings to let him see Indrid right away last night, but today had been full of paperwork, and forms, and fingerprinting, and when it was finally over he'd convinced them to let him see Indrid again. And Indrid- f*ck! He couldn't even think about him right now. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or scared or worried or what. All he knew was that whatever his feelings were they were pretty d*mn strong ones. And he still needed to convince Stern to give back Indrid's necklace. He supposed he could go down and do that now. Stern had said he was just down the hall, and the longer Indrid was without it- Duck jumped up with an energy not even Minerva's powers had managed to awake in him -then had to sit back down again when he got dizzy from standing up too fast. He got up again, this time more carefully, and headed down the hall. There were four rooms on their mini hall, two for Stern and his partner, Duck's room that was previously empty, and a room with a plaque titling it the "Surveillance Room". This was where he found Stern pouring over a mess of paper files as well as at least two dozen tabs on his computer. His partner, Harris, was in the back looking bored and scanning through various video feeds. 

     Stern glanced up as he came in, "Hello, Duck, settling in alright?"

     "Uh, yeah. I'm- I was just wondering..."

     Stern looked up, the worry in Ducks voice catching his interest, "wondering...?"

     "If you could give back Indrid's necklace?" No, that sounded too much like a question. He tried again, "I was wondering if you could give back Indrid's necklace." 

     "May I ask why? It's been giving off some rather interesting energy signals that we would like to study a bit more."

     "Cause- cause otherwise- without it he'll die!" the last word came out more strained than he'd really intended. 

     "Oh?" Stern was looking at him intently now, "Why would that be?"

     Duck struggled to think what Indrid would say in this situation, "He's... got... a parasite- disease- f*ck- a parasite gave him a disease... That... Can only be cured with... crystals- no- it's got bug spray on it? F*ck." Well, that certainly wasn't what Indrid would have said, not to mention Stern's partner was looking significantly less bored and was, in fact, trying to hide his laughter. 

     "Alright," Stern said, ignoring Duck's attempt at lying, "I'm just gonna ask, what is Indrid?"

     "Uuuh... Human?"

     "You sound very unsure about that." Stern too was trying to hide a smile.

     "He's human. 100%. Guaranteed. Definitely." Duck paused, "Wait, how do you not know? You're the FBI? I thought- Why'd you take the crystal but not-" Duck slapped a hand over his mouth. 

     Stern tilted his head, thinking, "-but not his glasses? -Don't worry, you didn't give it away." he added at Ducks distressed expression, "The head investigator for the case of 'The Grinning Man' has been being very particular about them. Won't let me touch them. Not to mention Indrid himself has been pretty protective of them as well."

     "The Grinning Man?" Duck asked to forget about his mistakes, and perhaps in some hope that if he changed the subject quick enough Stern would forget them too.

     "Yes. Indrid Cold, more commonly known as 'The Grinning Man'. Although that description only really fits with his earliest sightings. Do you know the story?"

     "I mean, in a sort of general sense, ya? I've seen the movie, does that count?"

     Stern looked a bit affronted, "I suppose." he laughed. "The movie certainly presents some of the more interesting information in a nicely cohesive and understandable way, and quite honestly probably propelled interest in these sorts of things far further into the common knowledge than they ever would have gotten otherwise." he frowned, "but really if that's where you're getting your knowledge of Indrid cold, you can really just forget it all."

     "Also having known him." Duck added, feeling a bit irritated. 

     "Yes." Stern assented, "that too. In any case, he may have a habit of driving people insane, but he's not nearly as powerful as all that."

     Duck thought for a moment, "You think Indrid's driven people insane?"

     "I don't just think so. Even people like me who aren't- weren't part of the investigation for his case- " he stopped, sealing his lips in a flat line, "him and the Mothman. That's really the only true link between them. Their initial timing and their habit of driving people crazy. Makes it very hard to prove anything. It's hard to tell quite when exactly things stopped being real and started fading into madness."

     "Yes, very dramatic and spooky, Stern." Harris interrupted after a moment, "it's definitely more likely that they were driven insane by these things and not that they were already crazy."

     Stern sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ya ya, whatever you want to believe."

     "I'm just saying, the Indrid we've been 'interviewing' for these past weeks doesn't seem very capable of driving people insane." he continued.

     "You sure about that?" Stern laughed, "he's been difficult enough to do me in."

     They laughed among themselves while Duck stood off to the side cursing the part of him that could almost believe what Stern was saying. Time to get back to the point, "Ok, but what about the necklace?" 

     Stern sighed, turning back to him, "I'll... see what I can do. I certainly have no desire to make anyone suffer unnecessarily."

     "Wait... You will?" Well that was oddly easy.

     "I have no desire to make anyone suffer unnecessarily." Stern repeated.

     "But if it is 'necessary'?" Duck asked, looking for the catch.

     Stern grimaced, "I trust it won't be." his voice took on that same tone Indrid's did when he had to say something particularly terrible. Strained, and too happy. Then he shooed Duck out. 

     When he got back to his room Duck collapsed onto the bed again. Today had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have returned! I don't have much to say about this chapter. I'm not super satisfied with it but can't find anything to fix so oh well. Im just sort of torn between some different plot points and how important they should be... I do plan on going back and rewriting everything to be consistent later so I'm just gonna post it now or I never will. 
> 
> Also, on another note, Harris' name is entirely unrelated to Dr.Harris Bonkers PHD. When I came up with his name I forgot our resident rabit existed (Aubrey curse me) and decided it would be a good name for the oc of the story lol.
> 
> Next chapter should be up in two weeks. And we're finally getting back to Indrids pov ;)


	10. Bleary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Indrid is captured by the FBI.  
> Stern asks Duck to help him talk to Indrid.  
> Indrid asks duck to get Stern to return his necklace.  
> Duck does so and Stern says he'll do his best to get it back. 
> 
> Next:  
> Indrid gets F-ing annihilated.

I was so tired. I was tired of being tired. Physically and mentally. I didn't know how long I slept for, but it felt longer than it should have been, and even so, it was almost frightening difficult to wake up. It was hardly worth it to wake up anyway, I still felt foggy and unable to think straight most of the time. But I was becoming afraid that at some point I would fall asleep and just... Never wake up again. Which was probably an exaggeration but I was too tired to tell the difference. Not to mention how often I was getting my futures wrong or scrambled nowadays. It was all very annoying. 

     "So I've got some... bad news for you Indrid." Stern began the latest of his increasingly frequent "interviews". I picked at the handcuffs absentmindedly, barely paying attention, "I received your message from Duck, and he gave some explanation as to why you need your necklace back, but I'd like to hear it from you."

     At least when Duck had last seen me I had been lucid enough to be clever... for a time anyway. Now, not so much. Should I say something? I did kind of need the necklace, dying of starvation really wasn't my preferred way to go, but also what should I say? I should not be trying to talk to Stern in this state of mind, but... I didn't really have a choice. 

     "Indrid?" Stern prompted again, probably seeing my resolve crumbling.

     "Just- If you don't give it back I'll die. And then I'll be dead, and then what will you do." 

    Stern appeared to be trying very hard to not look surprised or overjoyed that I was finally speaking to him, "how come?"

     I glared at him over my glasses, "You've already figured it out, you might not have proof, but you're pretty sure. So stop- playing with me and give me back my f*cking life support!" 

     Stern opened his mouth to ask about 20 different questions but was rudely interrupted by the door whirring open behind him. He jumped up, surprised and looking about ready to fight whoever had dared interrupt. 

     A tough-looking woman lounged in the doorway, "Subject 173," she leveled her gaze at me, ignoring Sterns glares, "nice to finally meet you." She moved in from the still tantalizingly open door, the two guards following her looking confused. The door closed. 

     "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Stern asked indignantly.

     "I'm just here to watch. Higher-ups seem to think you’re not making much progress," she pulled up a chair for herself, "no need to pay me any mind, continue as you were." Stern just continued glaring at her, which seemed like a pretty solid option to me as well. "Well, go on then."

     Stern sighed wearily and turned back to me, half-heartedly motioning for me to continue. I curled back into myself, the momentum of my anger broken and in its place just that terrified energy buzzing in my chest. 

     "Come on, speak up." the woman smiled at me, but it just felt threatening. Finally, she turned back to Stern, "so I take it you're getting somewhere south of nowhere."

     Stern looked like he was going to explode, "no, not anymore. Thanks to your timely intrusion."

     "You don't say." She turned back to me, "let's start here then. What are you?" I resumed picking at my handcuffs as slowly the last of the non-painful futures snuffed out. I didn't have the energy to feel afraid anymore, but my brain decided to feel afraid anyway.

     "You let him dismiss you like this?" She cast an appraising eye at Stern. Stern opened his mouth to respond but she just kept talking, "no wonder you're not getting anywhere with this."

_ In a moment she slaps you, then sneers at Stern, "maybe you just need to try a bit harder. Or try at all." _

     I flinched back reflexively and her fingers grazed past my face. Surprise and then anger flitted over her face and a wave of adrenaline-fueled visions flitted through my mind. 

_ Her hand curls into a fist and collides with the side of your head.  _

     Her hand curled into a fist but I ducked and her arm flew over my head.

_ She's standing now, but stops for a moment, calculating, then grabs you by the throat and pins your head against the table.  _

     She stopped for a moment, calculating and I took the opportunity to put the chair I was handcuffed to between us. She cocked her head to the side, "you really think all this effort is going to stop anything?" she took a step towards me. "You think you're actually getting away?" another step. My chair was bolted to the floor. There was nowhere I could run. "You think this will ever stop?"

     I bit my lip, "no."

     She smiled and I doubled over as her fist collided with my stomach.  A growl rattled in my throat that I quickly suppressed. And Goddess, I was so, so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. This chapter was hard because this lady just sort of jumped fully formed into the story and I had to figure out what to do with her lol. Also I'm still trying to write the other story for the adventure bang so chapters are probably gonna continue at about this rate until that's finished. Thank you so much for your patience. 
> 
> Comments are this story's life force!


	11. The Repercussions of Playing Your Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hey remember this story from like two months ago? It's the one where Indrid is captured by the FBI!  
> Duck has tried to get Stern to give Indrids crystal back and Stern said he would see what he could do.   
> Stern aproched Indrid on the matter and Indrid finally spoke to him saying that the crystal was basically his life support and to "f*cking give it back."  
> Then this lady burst into the room and was an *sshole.
> 
> Next: Stern rants for half an hour and Harris nods along in resignation.

     Stern paced around his room, running his hands through his hair as if that would calm him. 

     "I know Simone can be insufferable" Harris began from the bed where he was lounging, "but you have to-"

     "Argh I don't have to do anything! This is the last straw! I was finally making progress! And she knew it and burst in to spite me-"

     "Knowing her I doubt it's personal, she hates everyone and everything equally." Harris mumbled.

     "She's hiding whatever the deal with his glasses are too. What could they possibly be hiding anyway that's so important? Big bug eyes?" then he got serious again, "I won't even be able to keep him alive at this rate!"

     Harris frowned,  "why's that?"

     "You know that necklace that we retrieved during his capture? The one giving off weird energy signals? Turns out it's some form of life support! Do you know what that means!? We finally have a lead on what powers them! He finally spoke to me, Harris! That's what makes me so mad, I was just finally making progress and she bursts in in the MIDDLE of an interview! Like- what the h*ll?" 

     Harris nodded along sympathetically, "she's an *sshole."

     "She's not going to let me give it back to him Harris, and she is in charge of this case, even if she doesn't technically outrank us."

     "Have you even asked her yet?"

     "I sent an email... She hasn't responded." Stern sulked, "and you know that she'll find some way to blame his death on our negligence when it happens."

     "Talk to her in person, she's not gonna let him die. She's just doing her job. Even if she takes it overboard, it does work. I've seen it work. The subject will think of you more as an ally now that she's the enemy. What she's doing-"

     Stern interrupted, "What she's doing is against every law-"

     "This whole facility is against every law unless you remember that they aren't human!"

     "They're human in every way that matters," Stern mumbled. 

     Harris raised an eyebrow, "all of them? Even the..."

     Stern squirmed, "ok, maybe not all of them. But that doesn't negate the fact that many of them are intelligent and, when unprovoked, peaceful."

     Harris shrugged, "still technically legal-"

     "I don't care if it's technically legal!" Stern burst out, "that doesn't make me feel any better about it! 

     "Ya." there was a silence, "you're a better person than me, Joseph."

     Stern laughed hollowly, "no I'm not. I'm just doing my job. Being the "good guy". Not my fault if it's rubbing off on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for so long, BUT! You will find there is a new story in my works! That's right, the adventure bang fic is out!! The artists haven't finished their art yet but thats partially my fault for finishing so late 😬. If you like my indrid, this story is about his life back in sylvain and how his powers developed to what they are now, as well as the stresses of being a young person in a crumbling society. If you'd like to give it a read it's called "Sylvains Last Gift" and is part of the adventure bang 2019 collection. For now its just one part, but I have plans my friends, I have plans.


End file.
